I will fall in love with you
by Cassisgummi
Summary: How did Lelouch and Rolo spend the tense last few hours before the betrayal? LelouchXRolo, M/M, Graphic-ish smex, One shot!


**I will fall in love with you**

**Fandom:** Code Geass  
**Character(s):** Lelouch.L X Rolo.L  
**Rating:** R  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Angst, Song fic  
**Disclaimer:** Charas not mine, they are age of consent no matter what material they were deprived from, I'm not writing child porn, and so on. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, Lyrics from "Boku wa kimi ni koi wo suru" by Hirai Ken. Translated by me. (They are in Bold Italic!) Some lines actually lifted off the episode (as in the ones at the start) and translated by me.

_**A/N:** I heard this, and being such a big fan of Ken-san that I am, didn't like it. It sounds way too much like all the stuff he's been coming up with recently, I like his old material much more. But, upon listening to the lyrics, I thought they fit a OTP of mine very well...XD So here we are. Angst! My favorite theme!_

_A little of a overdone idea probably, but hey, this is my version. XD_

_Sets place in R2 mid episode 19- Betrayal. (The night of the betrayal!) So yes. I just said a spoiler...lol. Oh dear. Forgive me. A little one-shot while I was slacking from writing my 2 serieses. Listen to the song! it's still good as it's Ken-san! (lol) And really fits the story mood!  
_

* * *

**_If, a wish of mine could be granted,  
Would you please pour into my chest, your sorrow, sadness?  
The pain I would go through to bear that burden, I am sure I could endure it for you.  
Even though, I am such a small, meaningless existence that I lost the map showing the road to tomorrow, I found my way to you._**

"Why do you have this?? It was meant to be for HER!"

"Like you could be Nunally's replacement!YOU FAKE!"

"Don't you get it already? I hate you. I loathe you.I've wanted to kill you so, so many times!"

The words echoed in Rolo's mind as they processed them; Lelouch's, his brother's beautiful, noble voice shaking, sounding like expensive crystal glass shattering. Shattering and skimming the air, stabbing straight into his feebly beating heart, digging deep, drawing blood. Every new word diving deeper, sinking like the most deadly poison.

God it hurt like no flesh wound ever had.

It felt like he was dying right then- he couldn't breath, he couldn't move, all he could hear were the words ringing in his voice over the hard beating of his heart, the thrashing of it like a weakened creature struggling to survive.

_He's just upset...he still loves me. He didn't mean it. He didn't. He can't._

He was desperately clinging to his memories of the past year; The brother that had helped his homework, The brother that made him dinner, The feel of warm lips against his, The slender, yet somehow reassuring arms wrapped around his naked body.

"Nii-san..."

"Get out of my sight- never come before me ever again!"

**_"Goodbye" "Thank you" "I love you, I love you"  
"Goodbye" "Hey, smile..." "Don't cry like that..you idiot."_**

**_The words I want to express to you, flow endlessly Again and again, how ever many times it takes, I will be in love with you_**

Lelouch, the man he fell in love with.

Lelouch, the man who said he loved him back.

His first love.

His only love. And the only person who would love someone like him back. The man he didn't have to lie to. In their little world, he was free to be himself.

But now, the walls of their little world were crumbling. Crumbling by the command of Lelouch's words. Falling away, revealing him naked, unprotected and at the mercy of the harsh reality. Down went the lies, defeated by the blunt, cold truth.

The lies that were holding the young boy up-He knew they were beautifully told, because he was **his** Nii-san after all. He was perfect in Rolo's eyes. And so perfectly as his beloved brother destroying his very core..... hadn't he been trained to be resistant to such trifle matters of the human heart such as love? He couldn't remember seemed so obvious, so clear before he met Lelouch. Now everything was grey and he found himself lost, like a child, and the black haired man was the person showing him the way through. What would he be without him? Nothing. A shell once more. Without these precious emotions the man had woken him up to, he was simply a doll.

The ash blond boy simply crumpled onto the floor now, where he had stood moments before, unable to stop the tears. He almost laughed to himself as he felt the hot droplets, how long since he had cried? Had he ever cried before in his life? He couldn't remember. He couldn't stop them either- they kept coming, rolling down his cheeks, down onto his lap.

Dolls don't cry. But this doll had life breathed into it by a prince's kiss.  
It was like a fairytale. But the ending seemed not to be happy.

No no, this was just the trife before the happy ending. It had to be.

**_If it is to grant your wish,  
I can honestly say from my heart, I will offer you everything I have.  
Even if I was to be no more, there are things that won't ever disappear,  
The heart, stained with the colour of love, that we found together._**

The two boys simply sat in silence for what seemed like eternity- C.C had shyed away into the next room, confused and a little scared of the mood in the room, the only sounds being Rolo's barely audible sobs and Lelouch's agonised hard breathing. The tension inside the room was almost indescribable- suffocating, tense. Rolo's body armour he was still wearing felt like it was too heavy for his small frame, and he found himself clumsily taking it off, the pieces making a dull thud as they hit the floor. The young boy's hands were shaking and they wouldn't work properly.

The blond wiped his eyes on the sleeve of the thin undergarment he was wearing inside, trying to wipe away the tears, making a few choked deep breaths.

He wasn't going to go anywhere. His brother needed him. More now than ever, maybe, despite what he had said.

Rolo almost crawled over to Lelouch, his light violet eyes studying the man he loved so much. He could see it- pain, confusion, anguish, sorrow, loneliness.... He wanted to erase it. Take it away from the black haired boy's mind. If only for a while. It was all he could do.

The older boy didn't even look up as Rolo pulled himself up onto the sofa, one hand gently holding onto the other's shoulder as he leant over, pressing soft pale pink lips onto Lelouch's.

**_  
I'll miss you, It'll hurt, "Beloved" doesn't describe it enough.  
Again and again, how ever many times it takes, we will love eachother_**

Rolo carried on pressing small, pleading kisses onto the other's lips until finally, slowly Lelouch started to respond, deepening their kiss, as if he had realised, just maybe, the violet eyed assasin could take his mind off the 'now', if only for an hour at most.

The young boy melted into the kiss, though it was somehow empty feeling- he could feel it for what it was, it was Lelouch trying to take his mind off things as the older boy's hands started to grope, sliding up Rolo's thin undershirt, down lower inside his boxers, squeezing his ass as their tongues met, the kiss becoming more heated, desperate by every moment that passed. This wasn't the usual sex they had- but why did it feel like the last time they would do this?

Rolo put his hand on his faux brother's, which was at the rim of his boxers, and made him slide them down, then proceeded to remove his own top. Words weren't needed- it would just ruin the moment.  
The feeling of need, want, lust. Before Lelouch could change his mind, the blond was helping him out of his clothes also, falling in a mingled pile of his and the others on the floor.

Soon, the were both naked, their lips crushing into another needy kiss, bodies bumping roughly against each other. Rolo broke the kiss, moving down Lelouch's body, pressing small kisses against the pale skin.

_I love you. I love you. You are my everything._

He felt his false brother's hand push at his shoulders impatiently, and moved down to his groin. Rolo had forgotten- he was simply meant to be used today, to mask the pain, to make him forget. The boy funny enough didn't mind, he guessed something inside him was seriously broken (Wasn't he already a freak anyway?) but for him, Lelouch's happiness was his. If this was what his Nii-san wanted.....he wanted it and he'd do it the best he could.

**_The gaze of being in love, the pain of having someone dear,  
I will never forget the sparkling light you gave me, ever _**

Rolo slid to the floor, kneeling before Lelouch and lowering the young man's boxers, slender fingers running over his brother's cock teasing for a moment before he lent in, taking him into his mouth. He immediately started to work on the semi erect length, swirling his tongue around the organ, alternating his sucking from gentle to a bit harder, feeling a wave of achievement as he felt the cock fully harden between his lips, and the 11th prince's breath quicken into an unsteady pant. The blond wanted to hear the raven haired boy moan from the pleasure_ he_ was giving him.

He relaxed his throat, allowing Lelouch's cock to slide down, the feeling brought a tear to Rolo's eyes as he fought back his gag reflex but he was rewarded with a low moan from Lelouch, the first positive sound he had made all evening. Encouraged by the sound, Rolo started to move his head up and down on the length slowly, making sure to coat the length well with his saliva- he doubted the future Emperor (He was sure of it. Nii-san could do it. He could do anything if he tried.) was in any mood to wait for him to find any lube.  
The younger boy moved his head a few more times, flicking his tongue over the tip, down the shaft, tracing the veins with the tip of his tongue. He felt a tinge of happiness when he heard Lelouch give a pleasured sigh, his body relaxing more. It was what he was aiming for. To make his beloved forget if only for a while...

Rolo stood up now, taking a step, and now saddling the older boy's lap. Putting one hand on Lelouch's shoulder to steady himself, he slowly lowered himself down, gasping as he felt himself being penetrated. It hurt initially, to an extent that he felt he couldn't move; tanking deep shaky breaths to adjust, but the low quiet groan that came from his faux brother's lips was worth it. So very much. Rolo leaned over, pressing his lips onto the other's once again to distract himself as he started to move, using his knees to move himself, slowly at first, easing himself into the feeling. The raven haired boy broke the kiss abruptly- "Faster." was the one breathy word he uttered into the otherwise still, silent room.

"Yes Nii-san."

**_I'll miss you, It'll hurt, "Beloved" doesn't describe it enough.  
Again and again, I'll scream out....._**

**_"I love you" ..... "Goodbye"_**

The clear loud sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed, punctuated by ragged breaths, gasps, and Rolo's voice giving the odd murmur of Lelouch's name, mingled with incoherent sounds, words. The assassin's arms were wrapped tightly around the prince's neck, holding him tightly as he moved himself, burying his face into his shoulder to cover his face, his eyes starting to sting again. why were these tears coming? Why would it not stop? Even Rolo didn't full understand, but the feeling of desperation didn't seem to go away from his chest.

He wanted to say something. That he loved him. That whatever happened he would be there. He was his shield, his sword, he wanted to, _needed_ to be. But somehow he found he couldn't speak- and instead a soft throaty moan escaped his parted quivering lips as he felt Lelouch's cock hit his prostate, making him arch his back sharply. A hand supported his back, and the older teen started to take more lead, sensing the other's emotional breakdown. He knew somewhere deep inside the blond didn't deserve things to end like this. Somewhere in his intricate deception plot, one of many in his life, feelings had woken for his impostor younger brother in a way Lelouch will probably never voice. It was different from sibling love in the way he felt with Nunally (And oh now it pained to think of her right now) or the sexually charged clashes he had with Suzaku (Another person he didn't want to think about right now) but it was something... unique. Reserved for Rolo...

The former prince could hear the tell tale signs of his assassin lover starting to reach climax- shouldn't he know so well, with how many times they had done this? He had been holding back his own orgasm for a little too long himself, and without another word he reached down, wrapping his agile long fingers around the boy's erection, starting to pump steadily, skillfully.

"N-nah...Nii-san I-" Rolo didn't get to finish his sentence before he came; the hot liquid splattering on both of them, Lelouch giving a audible groan as the other tightened around him, and finally letting himself have the release he wanted.

For a few moments, Rolo had achieved his goal- The man known as Zero had totally forgotten everything around him, only basking in the warm, soft afterglow. But nothing lasted forever, specially the pleasant times.

"I think you should go to bed, Rolo." Lelouch's voice cut through the silence they had shared, and Rolo knew his time had come to leave. Lelouch was never the type to cuddle the night away.  
"Okay Nii-san." he nodded, getting up and wiping himself down with the tissues on the table before he threw his clothes on. "Goodnight Niisan." he said with a small bow, before he went for the door.

"Rolo." His brother's voice stopped the boy in his tracks.

He turned to see Lelouch smiling at him, in the same way he usually did. Like nothing changed. Like that outburst an hour ago never happened. Like everything was....okay.

"Thank you."

".....for?"

"Everything."

* * *

_**A/N:** Somehow, that was hell hard to finish. But I managed. I think...... I'm not sure I like this 100% but...I've written it. I post it._


End file.
